This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Acoustic droplet ejection (ADE) was used to transfer 2.5uL droplets of crystal slurries from 396 well plates onto MiteGen micro mesh pins. Multiple homogenous slurries will be tested to verify that acoustic specimen preparation is effective and non-damaging for R3 insulin and P43212 lysozyme crystals of different sizes, different concentrations, and different overall purity and cleanliness. All tested conditions yielded accurately transferred droplets of precise volumes. We will show that transferred droplets yield undamaged and well diffracting crystals, with diffraction patterns and the resulting structures comparable for ADE mounted and hand mounted specimens.